Crystal Fist III (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * First, talk to Emhi Tchaoryo. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist III. * Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist. ** He will ask you for three recipe in the category you choose. ** Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. * You will earn Allied Notes 880 and Experience Points 290, if successful. Notes * Time limit seems to be shorter. More observations required. * The ingredients shuffle each time. * You cannot select a craft you do not actually have sufficient skill in. Cooking 30 was not enough to be allowed to do it, but Woodworking 44 was. More testing needed. *Both Crystal Fist III and Iron Anvil III are suffering from glitches as of the last update on 1/11/08. Every time a player receives a recipe with less than 3 items for Crystal Fist or 4 items for Iron Anvil, the Adjutant automatically fails you. Fixed i think. Got a Bone Hairpin and it never failed me. Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Arbalest - + Carbon Fiber + Mahogany Lumber + Mythril Ingot **Ash Staff - + Ash Lumber + Bat Fang **Bast Parchment - + Distilled Water + Elm Log + Moko Grass **Boomerang - + Cotton Thread + Maple Lumber **Chestnut Sabots - + Chestnut Lumber + Sheep Leather **Ebony Sabots - + Ebony Lumber + Sheep Leather **Elm Staff - + Elm Lumber + Ram Horn **Flute - + Maple Lumber + Parchment **Great Club - + Bronze Ingot + Mahogany Lumber **Halberd - + Ash Lumber + Wool Thread + Steel Ingot **High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand **Holly Staff - + Sheep Tooth + Holly Lumber **Humus - + Elm Log + Bay Leaves **Maple Wand - + Chocobo Feather + Maple Lumber **Oak Staff - + Black Tiger Fang + Oak Lumber **Tarutaru Stool - + Lauan Lumber + Elm Lumber **Traversiere - + Parchment + Oak Lumber **Tree Sap - + Chestnut Log + Maple Sugar **Warp Cudgel - + Ethereal Oak Lumber + Oak Cudgel **Willow Wand - + Willow Lumber + Insect Wing **Yew Fishing Rod - + Yew Lumber + Linen Thread **Yew Wand - + Yew Lumber + Yagudo Feather **Zamburak - + Oak Lumber + Steel Ingot + Coeurl Whisker *'Clothcraft' **Black Cape - + Velvet Cloth + Velvet Cloth + Silver Thread **Blaze Hose - + Wool Hose + Incombustible Wool **Blink Band - + Flax Headband + Fine Linen Cloth **Cotton Hachimaki - + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth **Cotton Headband - + Cotton Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Cotton Thread - + Saruta Cotton + Saruta Cotton **Fire Bracers - + Incombustible Wool + Wool Bracers **Flax Headband - + Carbon Fiber + Linen Cloth **Flaxseed Oil - + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Hachimaki - + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Mana Cloak - + Cloak + Magical Linen Cloth **Mana Tunic - + Magical Cotton Cloth + Tunic **Mist Mitts - + Smooth Velvet Cloth + Garish Mitts **Mohbwa Scarf - + Linen Cloth + Mohbwa Cloth + Mohbwa Thread **Qiqirn Sash - + Karakul Cloth + Red Grass Thread + Scarlet Linen Cloth **Red Cape - + Velvel Cloth + Velvet Cloth + Gold Thread **Soil Hachimaki - + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth **Talisman Cape - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cape **Talisman Obi - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Heko Obi **Wing Earring - + Insect Wing + Insect Wing + Silver Ingot *'Smithing' *'Bonecraft' **Armored Arrowheads - + Steel Ingot + Taurus Horn **Astragalos - + Giant Femur + Black Ink + Beastman Blood **Bandit's Gun - + Steel Ingot + Steel Ingot + Giant Femur **Bone Hairpin - + Bone Chip **Bone Pick - + Ash Lumber + Giant Femur **Beetle Mask - + Lizard Skin + Beetle Jaw **Carapace Gorget - + Iron Chain + Crab Shell + Crab Shell **Carapace Mask - + Crab Shell + Dhalmel Leather **Carapace Mittens - + Dhalmel Leather + Fish Scales + Crab Shell **Cornette - + Bone Chip + Brass Ingot **Fang Arrowheads - + Black Tiger Fang + Bone Chip **Gemshorn - + Giant Femur + Beetle Jaw **Healing Harness - + Vivio Femur + Bone Harness **Horn - + Beetle Jaw + Ram Horn **[Ring - + Fish Scales + Ram Horn **Manashell Ring - + Wailing Shell + Shell Ring **Mist Crown - + Smooth Beetle Jaw + Garish Crown **Shell Ring - + Fish Scales + Seashell **Turtle Shield - + Beetle Shell + Turtle Shell *'Alchemy' **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber **Bittern - + Distilled Water + Salinator **Ice Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Cermet Chunk **Minnow - + Glass Fiber + Copper Ingot **Sleeping Potion - + Chamomile + Sleepshroom + Poison Flour **Water Arrowheads - + Merrow Scale + Copper Ingot **Wax Sword - + Beeswax + Bronze Sword *'Cooking' **Baked Popoto - + Popoto + Selbina Butter **Beaugreen Sautee - + Selbina Butter + Beaugreens **Eel Kabob - + Black Eel + Olive Oil **Fish Broth - + Bluetail + Bluetail **Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Hard-Boiled Egg - + Distilled Water + Bird Egg **Lik Kabob - + Lik + Bomb Arm **Melon Juice - + Thundermelon + Watermelon **Pickled Herring - + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt + Nosteau Herring **Pie Dough - + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter + Rock Salt **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roast Carp - + Moat Carp + Rock Salt **Roast Pipira - + Rock Salt + Pipira **Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs **Selbina Butter - + Rock Salt + Selbina Milk **Shadow Apple - + Faerie Apple + Coffee Powder **Spaghetti - + Rock Salt + Semolina **Speed Apple - + Faerie Apple + Honey **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Bowl of Yogurt *'Leathercraft' *'Goldsmithing' **Aero Mufflers - + Mythril Mesh Sheet + Mufflers **Amber - + Yellow Rock **Amethyst - + Purple Rock **Lapis Lazuli - + Blue Rock **Light Opal - + White Rock **Mighty Ring - + Sardonyx Ring + Mighty Sardonyx **Onyx - + Black Rock **Palmer's Bangles - + Rogue's Silver + Silver Bangles **Sardonyx - + Red Rock **Silver Hose - + Chain Hose + Silver Chain **Tourmaline - + Greeb Rock **Vision Ring - + Amethyst Ring + Vision Amethyst ---- Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details.